Written in the Stars
by BookAddict67
Summary: Merthur High school AU. Uther is the principle, Gaius is the nurse, and Kilgharrah...well that's another story. There's more to this school that meets the eye. How will Merlin and Arthur navigate through destiny, magic, love, and betrayal? I have no idea. But I'm sure they'll figure it out. Please read and review!


**I know its been a long time, a year in fact, but I really wanted to post something tonight. Just a warning, Merthur and a lot of other ships. Sorry about the writing.**

* * *

Roaring music, flashing lights, and a hundred bodies stuffed into a gymnasium.

All in all, not my typical Friday night.

I should be spending this time at home, curled up on my bed with that new novel I bought last week. I should be having a quiet evening, alone with my cat. Instead, I was in the middle of a crowded dance floor wondering where my best friend had run off to. _Honestly, where was Gwaine when you needed him?_

With some shoving and more than a few muttered apologies, I finally managed to make my way out of the swarm of writhing people. Not that I should be talking, I couldn't dance if my life depended on it.

 _How did I end up here?_

I suppose it started last week when Gwaine decided that I need to have more fun, instead of, as he called it, 'moping about and hiding in your bedroom'. He wasn't wrong though. After what happened with Freya, I have been a bit reclusive. Before, I would at least try to go out once in a while with my friends. But recently I haven't as much as stepped foot outside my house for anything other than school. And even at school I didn't talk much to anyone.

So you can see why I thought it was a good idea to go along with my best friend's plan. However, after about a week of failed attempts at cheering me up, Gwaine decided that I needed to meet new people and take my mind off of Freya. He didn't even bother telling me about the dance. Instead, he marched into my house, dressed me up, and dragged me by the collar to his car. He did stop though to give my mother a smile and assure her that he'd bring her son home in one piece. How she still thinks he's a 'nice boy', after knowing him for as long as she has, is beyond me.

I know he meant well, but I've never been in a relationship before and, to put it lightly, it wasn't a very happy break up. Because Freya was different. She was sweet, smart, and always cared about others more than she did about herself. And she accepted me for who I was.

 _I doubt I'll find someone like her again._

An arm slung over my shoulder interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Merlin, there you are! Where've you been?" Gwaine asked happily as he leaned heavily on me. He has this annoying habit of using other people as an excuse to not stand. Usually about half of his body weight is entirely on another person.

"You're the one who ran away," I replied, slightly irritated. My sullen thoughts were starting to affect my mood.

"Hmm, good point," He agreed absentmindedly. I could tell that his focus was elsewhere.

His eyes were fixed on one of the students standing near the back wall. It was the boy who sat in the back of our English class. He was a tall brunet who looked more than a little awkward with the loud music and dancing. Gwaine had talked about him a couple of times. Apparently they were lab partners.

I pulled Gwaine's arm off my shoulders, pushed him forward a few steps, and said, "Go on, talk to him."

He turned around and looked at me with concern.

"But you'll be alone," he said.

"Don't worry. I'll go get a drink, talk to people, do stuff," I gestured vaguely, "I'll catch up with you later."

"You sure?" he asked with an apologetic, yet grateful smile.

"Of course."

He beamed and called out, "Hey Percy!" Surprised, Percival turned to see Gwaine walking towards him. His shy smile was answered by Gwaine's grin. They quickly started an animated discussion, though it was obvious who was doing most of the talking.

It was nice to see Gwaine enjoying himself.

* * *

After walking away, I wasn't really sure what to do.

I talked to a few of my friends I had spotted, but they all seemed busy with other students and I, not wanting to intrude, decided to keep to myself near the refreshments table. However, Gwen was there talking to the new student, Lancelot. I didn't know him well, we had math class together.

I quickly turned around, with a new destination in mind. However, before I could walk away unnoticed Gwen let out a shout.

"Merlin!"

I spun around at the sound of my name and ended up stumbling back when two unexpected arms wrapped around me. I returned the hug without a second thought.

"Hello to you too," I said, laughing lightly. After a few seconds, I released Gwen who took a step back and smiled. I really shouldn't have been surprised. Gwen was an affectionate person and hugging was second nature to her.

I looked past her, at Lancelot, and gave Gwen expectant look. Seeing my expression, Gwen glanced behind her and blushed.

"Oh yes. Sorry, I forgot. Merlin, this is Lancelot," she gestured at Lancelot, "and Lancelot, Merlin."

"Nice to meet you, Merlin," he said, hesitating a little as he sounded out my name for the first time.

"You too," I said with a smile.

Gwen was eager to tell me how they met in the library a few weeks ago while looking for research articles. I chatted with them for a couple of minutes before making up some excuse about having to use the washroom. I really wasn't in the mood to socialize.

Also it was pretty obvious that Lancelot had a thing for Gwen. In which case, I'd rather leave them alone. But whether or not she reciprocated was a different matter altogether. Though to be honest, with the way she's been acting around Morgana, I highly doubted it.

I sighed, shaking my head as I walked through the gym's cheaply decorated double doors into the brightly lit, empty hallway.

 _Why was everything so complicated? Couldn't anything be simple for once?_

I leaned against the brick wall outside the gym. The music was still loud even at this distance, but I barely noticed it over the sound of my own thoughts.

Well, I suppose one good thing did come out of tonight. Lancelot was a pretty nice guy and I'd like to get to know him better.

 _When he smiles you know he means it._

He has this sincere feeling about him. I can't really explain it. It's just…there. He just seems like an honest person.

Unlike me, who lies to everyone they know.

I laughed bitterly.

 _It's not like I have much of a choice._

Unbidden, Freya's face flashed through my mind.

I groaned and pushed the heels of my hands into my closed eyes. I wondered what the point of this was. If I was trying to push Freya out of my mind it certainly wasn't working.

 **Bang!**

My head whipped to the other end of the hallway, the direction from which the sound came. I looked around the abandoned hallway cautiously, wondering what had happened.

Without putting much thought into it, I started towards bang.

The blue lockers gleamed in the artificial light. Every sound was amplified. Even the hum of the air-conditioning roared in my ears.

As I reached the bend in the hallway I started hearing several voices and laughter.

"Come on, think of it as a deal," one voices said. "You do what I tell you, and in return I won't do anything we'll both regret."

I knew this wasn't a good idea. A horrible idea in fact. But I wasn't one to think much before I acted. Especially when people thought they could do whatever they wanted, to whomever they wanted and get away with it.

I rounded the corner and took in the scene in front of me.

"You know, next time you should probably choose a better place, my friend."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I wonder who this friend is. Not a supercilious, cabbage head, prince by any chance?** **Yeah. Sorry about the lack of Arthur in this chapter. He was supposed to show up, but its been pushed back to the next chapter. Sorry.  
**

 **Also, if you've spent the time and effort to read this, please leave a review. Thanks!**

 **(I promise to update in a reasonable time interval.) (I hope)**


End file.
